Ends Split
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: When Tawni finds a problem she never encountered before, she and the other Randoms go wild to fix it. *implied Channy*


_Well, yeah, I made a oneshot, finally Tawni-centric! Of course, there's no loss of Channy! This is a fic for saying I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories and now I'm writing again. Hope you guys enjoy it! It's one of those random ideas that popped up in my head and I just had to type it! Read away! :D_

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or the Sprouse Twins. I just love the both of 'em. =]

* * *

Ends Split

Summary: When Tawni finds a problem she never encountered before, she and the other Randoms go wild to fix it.

--

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!**"

The shrill cry echoed throughout Stage 3 of Condor Studios. Everyone who heard it either wanted to jump, cover their ears, faint, or look for the source. Four individuals recognize the shriek, and decided to run to the Prop House. And why the Prop House? Because Tawni Hart is in there.

Their footsteps thumped loudly on the floor, pacing faster and faster every second. Then the footsteps stopped and a loud bang followed. One more shout came out.

"**EEEEEEAAAAAAH!!!**"

"TAWNI! STOP SHOUTING!" a younger voice hollered. The shouting stopped, and a loud crash was heard. The next thing that happened – Tawni was sprawled on the floor while Zora gasped for air underneath her.

"Get OFF me!" she hollered again, her voice highlighting rage. She immediately shoved Tawni off her, 3 attempts before she succeeded, and staggered beside Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell again. Tawni stood up. Her expression made Sonny Munroe think that she wants to scream again, and her hypothesis was right. But before Tawni could, Zora pounced and tumbled Tawni and herself on the floor.

"Don't try to do it again!" Zora growled.

Tawni whimpered, which means she follows.

Zora stood up and brushed her shirt, helping Tawni get up as well.

"Tawni, why were you screaming anyway?" Sonny asked. Her eyes glistened with worry. Tawni gulped. It must've been big.

"Did a giant cockroach attack?" Nico asked.

"Did someone steal your makeup and smear them all over your closet and outfits?!" Grady asked in a louder voice.

"Are you pregnant with James Conroy's kid?! Or worse… Nico's or Grady's?!" Zora asked in the possibly loudest voice Tawni has heard that day.

"NO!" she shrieked, causing the others to jump back.

Sonny had the nerve to walk closer to Tawni and hug her. To her relief, Tawni didn't yell or push her away.

"Oh Tawni," she started. "Whatever your problem is, we are your friends and we'll never abandon you in your time of need."

Tawni stared at her. Was she going to push Sonny away now?

"Sonny, I'm not sick," she said. "So don't go all 'you're sick and we're going to help you go through it' speech. That's not my problem!"

Sonny quickly retreated behind Nico and Grady.

"So what's yo' problem then?!" Nico asked angrily.

"I… have… I… I have a split end!" Tawni exclaimed. She expected for horrified gasps or screams, but she received incoherent glares, especially from the boys.

"That's your problem?!" Grady asked.

"Honestly, that's so pathetic!" Zora added.

"And you're lucky to get a split end!" Nico shouted.

The rest looked at him. They, Tawni especially, looked at his head and understood his remark.

"Nah, just kidding. I wanted y'all to laugh, but y'all didn't get it," Nico muttered, bashfully scratching his head. They might've taken it seriously. Now they might as well imagine Nico hoping for an afro, mullet or Mohawk or some other manly hairstyle.

"Anyway, I have a split end!" Tawni repeated. She was on the brink of tears, but Sonny scoffed and chuckled.

"So? You can fix the problem immediately. I had lots of split ends and I get rid of them easily," she said.

"Oh yeah? Get something to fix it then!" Tawni screeched.

Zora looked at her, beaming. Sonny realized Zora was thinking she has a kooky plan for just a split end.

"Okay! I'll just have to search for something," Sonny said nervously. She shuffled her way around the room, making a very bad show of her bluffing.

"Just go search for it in some other places," Nico finally said, feeling pity for the horrible pretending act of Sonny. Sonny nodded nervously and ran out of the room in a flash.

As Tawni watched Sonny vanish, the others returned their sights to her. Tawni noticed immediately and winced with the awkward vibe zooming around her.

"Uh, what are you guys staring at?" she asked. "Oh no! Do I have a pimple?!"

She ran to her favorite thing – the mirror. She glanced and searched for the ugliest blister a face could ever get. To her relief, she found none.

"You guys! What are you staring at?!" she shouted.

Zora shook her head and started trotting in circles. "Don't you get used to people looking at you?!" she roared, scowling at her direction. Tawni, meanwhile, thought of it as a compliment or some sort.

"Oh, well, yeah, I am used to it," she said, having a dreamy expression and thought of crowds of fans in blonde wigs waving madly at Tawni, screaming their love and devotion for her while one of the Sprouse twins clutched her arm, both of them walking towards a movie premier she starred in. Her daydream went on and on until a certain hat-loving Random stated an insult to her.

"Great, she's making her head big again."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Her threatening screech scared Nico immediately. He squeaked a "no" and hid behind Grady. Meanwhile, Zora was in a moment of thought, and she snapped her fingers and jumped around like a hyper 5-year old.

"I know how to get rid of your split end!" she remarked, bouncing up and down.

"Yay! Thank you!" She started jumping as well, until a thought hit her. "What is it?"

"Well, we have to make it whole again! If we split things, we can paste them together!" she answered. Tawni winced immediately.

"Are you sure that's the solution…?" she asked apprehensively. Zora nodded quickly.

"Of course! When does paste NOT work?!" she asked.

"Well, when we tried to paste…" Nico and Grady's sentence was interrupted.

"That was a rhetorical question!" Zora yelled. The two boys backed away from her.

"Now, Nico, get some paste! Grady, white glue! I'll be getting the super glue," she declared.

Nico and Grady looked at each other with contemplative glances and smirked. "What if paste doesn't work?" they asked in unison.

"Then get some tape! If you two complain about why you should get the tape, it's because you suggested it!" she retorted angrily.

"Oh yeah?! Then why'd you ask us to get paste and white glue?!" Grady asked, getting irritated even further.

Zora glared at them and started stomping closer. She hissed and Grady yelped.

"Okay, okay! We'll get them!!!" he screamed. He grabbed Nico's arm and ran outside.

Zora cackled and left Tawni in a frightened state. She assured her that nothing would go wrong.

"Now, sit back and relax! Nothing's gonna go wrong, unless Nico and Grady screws the easiest jobs assigned to them!"

Tawni sat down on her comfortable chair as she watched Zora run out of her room and back, holding a pack of super glue and duct tape.

"Just in case they forget the tape," she said.

She didn't know reassuring Tawni scared her even further. She asked herself where Sonny went at a time like this.

"When I need her annoying butt down here, she's missing!" she thought.

Her heart pounded fast. She fearfully watched Zora screw and unscrew the cap of super glue once in a while. She felt the beat thump rapidly when two unmistakable footsteps echoed across the hall.

"We found the glue and tape!" they exclaimed.

"Perfect," Zora said, showing off a toothy smirk.

She grabbed the paste from Nico's hand and grabbed the strand of hair with a split end. She carefully smudged some glue and stuck the ends together. Tawni beamed happily at them until the end sprung up again.

"It's not working!" she shrieked.

"Grady, glue!"

Grady obediently followed and Zora smothered white glue gracefully in the middle of the split end. Tawni didn't feel comfortable. Glue on hair. That was just the dumbest thing that could possibly be done on hair! Nico slid the ends together and watched the unsuccessful attempt with the flinging of the end.

"That's it! We need the tape!"

Grady bit off some tape and gave it to Zora. She wrapped it around the end and realized it looked stupider than glue. Tawni shrieked once again.

"I hate this! You guys made the split wider!"

She pounded her fist on the sides of the chair. Zora exhaled seriously and said, "We have to use the super glue."

"NO!" Tawni yelled. "NO! That's horrible! No! No! I won't allow it!!!"

"Do you want your split hair to contaminate the others?!" Nico asked, widening his eyes. It startled Tawni to make her nod in approval.

"Good."

Tawni watched helplessly as Zora uncapped the super glue. One drop almost fell on her hair until…

"Tawni! I have the sciss… what are you guys doing?!" Sonny asked. She pushed the 3 away and examined Tawni's hair. "What did you guys do?!"

"We sorta put tape and glue on the split end… they didn't work so we're gonna put super glue instead," Grady answered nervously as he and Nico scratched the back of their necks. Sonny groaned and took out the scissors. She cut off the taped strand and smiled.

"There you go Tawni, no more split end."

Tawni glanced at the strand and smiled again. She hugged Sonny unexpectedly, which made every one of them gasp on the unsuspecting action she did.

"Uh, well, thank you! You saved me and my hair!" she exclaimed happily. She flipped her hair and said, "A perfect flip! Thank you, Sonny! And what took you so long? They almost killed my hair!"

Each of them watched Sonny's cheeks go crimson.

"Well, I had to chase Chad since he stole it a while ago…"

* * *

_Told you guys there's still some implied Channy. Well, thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked it. Please R&R, no flames please! :D_


End file.
